


The Force Awakens

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Star Wars References, Stress Relief, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ben is obsessing over the Star Wars trailer or movie and Leslie has to ~distract~ him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Awakens

"I mean, I know it's supposed to be this great, amazing thing that’s happening, but it’s also terrifying you know?” 

She sighed and he did too, pushing blonde hair back gently, her bright blue eyes staring back at him.

“I mean, look at this,” he gestured vehemently to _Return of the Jedi_. “This is where we left them off. This is what we have to go from. How do you top that? How do you even stay on par with that? Seriously, this could all go up in flames. _Phantom Menace_ alone almost destroyed the franchise and even though…I just…ugh…it’s stressing me out. I’m like…there’s just so much that could go wrong.” 

Sonia’s little hands came up to touch his cheeks and patted reassuringly. Leslie rolled her eyes behind them, but couldn’t help but smile at the scene of Sonia sitting on Ben’s lap wearing her fuzzy pink onesie with snowflakes on it. The Christmas tree was glowing in the corner and Star Wars playing on the TV. God, her team was the cutest. 

But it was very late and they both needed to be in bed. For different reasons. 

“Benjamin,” she came up behind and squeezed his shoulders. “She needs to sleep.” 

Ben tilted his head and kissed whatever part of her hand he could reach. “She’s got your sleep schedule. She’s not tired.” 

On cue, Sonia yawned, fingers curling into Ben’s t-shirt. Her lips smacked and she flopped across his chest with another hearty sigh. 

“Daaadaaaa,” she sing-songed and Leslie watched Ben melt instantly. Her fingers came up and he kissed her palm. That was new and Sonia was the only one doing it so far, identifying Ben as “Dada”. 

“Time for bed. We’ll talk about that theory about you-know-what in the morning,” Ben started to rise but Leslie stopped him. 

“Let me. You keep stressing out about the…Confederation.” 

Her fingers slid through his messy hair - Sonia’s doing - and she took her baby against her shoulder, sneaking in a few of her own cuddles before finally setting her down. 

Her sexy, focused, man of her dreams husband was way too stressed out about the new Star Wars. Like, he’d sat online for an hour trying to buy tickets for opening day months ago and had made sure they had a sitter (her mom) lined up, and now he wasn’t sleeping as the fateful day grew nearer. 

Yes, she was going to _Star Wars _on opening day. Because she loved her husband dearly and if he needed a hand to grip while he stress-shot-gunned Junior Mints and waited for Han Solo to defeat the Galactic Emperor or something, it should be her hand.__

Because, marriage. 

__But now, Ben was awake at an hour much later than usual, the babies were sleeping and it had been way too long since they’d had more than half-conscious sex at five AM before at least one of the triplets decided to wake up. The problem with three one-year-olds wasn’t them sleeping through the night, it was them not having exactly the same schedule so their parents had time to…_ _

Fuck. Properly. With lips and hands everywhere and multiple orgasms, and trying to muffle moans because it was _so_ good she couldn’t just breathe deeply to keep noises at bay. 

__Ben was still watching the movie when she returned and Leia and Han were kissing because Luke was her brother or…whatever. Her stressed out sexy elf king was shredding the label of his beer bottle, leaving a little mess on the coffee table._ _

__“Babe,” she lowered her voice in a way she hoped he’d register as sexy, and toyed with the belt of her dressing gown. The silky, impractical one he’d given her for Valentine’s Day that he hadn’t even noticed when he’d handed Sonia over._ _

__“Hmm?” he reached out a palm and settled it on her bare knee, rubbing gently but never taking his eyes away from the screen. Ugh, come on Ben, she was naked under this thing and horny, and surely he could tear his eyes away from a movie he’d seen at least four thousand times._ _

__“They’re all asleep, do you wanna go to bed?”_ _

__“I’ll be up in a bit.”_ _

__Again, eyes still never leaving the screen._ _

Ugh, _Star Wars_ was making him dense. Fine, new tactic. 

__“Ben,” she dipped down and kissed his ear, flicking her tongue against the lobe. A little noise of surprise escaped his throat._ _

__“Uh…what’s happening?”_ _

__“We’re having sex, you can watch this when the children are awake - ”_ _

Ben jolted, yanking Leslie across him so quickly she yelped, and throwing her down on the couch as he climbed on top of her. His lips slammed against hers and Leslie moaned against his eager tongue, arching into him and gripping his back because _whoa_ , when was the last time he’d kissed her like that? He tasted of gingerbread she’d spent the day baking. Ben groaned into her lips and pushed against her desperately while his fingers slashed at the ties of her robe. 

__“Good lord,” he gulped when he revealed her nakedness in the glow of twinkly lights. That made her take pause - he always looked at her like she was a Christmas present worth unwrapping, and it always made her veins flood with emotion even when they were seriously about to bone._ _

__“Why didn’t you come get me sooner?” he panted, tugging a nipple between his lips and scraping with his teeth until a soft whimper escaped her. His mouth found hers again, tongue sliding and pushing insistently passed her lips as his hands glided up her thighs to her hips._ _

__“Babe, babe,” Leslie threaded her fingers through his hair, words catching in her throat as he nibbled along her collarbone. He grunted against her as one set of long fingers parted her thighs and then her curls._ _

“Hmm?” his brow was furrowed in concentration. 

“We should go to bed,” she palmed his cheeks. 

__“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ben leapt up, pajama pants already starting to tent, and tugged Leslie against him. She giggled and their teeth bumped as her legs wound tightly around his waist and they stumbled towards the stairs._ _

They didn’t make it to their bedroom. At least not for round one. Ben was desperately horny, in a way he hadn’t been since she’d gone away on business for four whole nights two months ago. He slammed her against a wall, jarring Leslie a little. She squeaked into his lips, _ow_ ; sometimes he forgot his own strength. 

__The way she said his name stopped him, and Ben exhaled, slow and shaky, dropping his forehead against hers._ _

__“Sorry, sorry honey,” he reached back to rub where there would likely be a bruise on her shoulder come morning. He groaned when she reached between them, tugging his pants off his hips while Ben kept her propped against the wall. Her palm curled around his length and she stroked his fully hard cock, smearing beads of moisture across the tip with swipes of her thumb._ _

Yes, she was well aware Ben was super horny because he was stressed out about _Star Wars_ and needed a release. She wasn’t going to bring that up right now. 

__He kissed her as she lined him up, rubbing the head of his cock through her cunt. They shuddered together and Ben started to move, lips bumping and strangled laughs escaping their throats. He adjusted and sank into her, feet on different steps giving him weirdly perfect leverage and hitting everything just right._ _

__He was so worked up he didn’t last long, rocking gently a few times to coat himself fully and then slamming his hips against hers through a string of choked moans and breathy gasps and her name vibrating against his tongue._ _

__“Oh-ohgod, Les,” he groaned into her skin, his words punctuating every thrust. “You feel. So. Fucking. Good.”_ _

__He wasn’t usually this overtly dirty. Sure, he’d say things to her amidst sweet kisses and silly laughter, but occasionally this Ben made an appearance; occasionally this Ben showed up just long enough to pound her until she was dizzy and throbbing, leaving her a puddly mess. Leslie was building fast, Ben’s fingers bruising her hips as heat built deep within, making her stomach drop and coil tighter with every thrust as the Christmas lights around them started to blur. The ball of her foot rubbed against his butt and she clung to Ben desperately as he snapped faster and faster, the aggressive movements almost sending a picture crashing to the floor._ _

__“Leslie-Leslie-Leslie-oh god!” he shuddered, sinking into her deeply and exploding with a grunt. She held I'm against her as he pumped slowly through his release, filling her._ _

__His body kept her pinned and she kissed his sweaty forehead as they slowed to a halt, her fingers rubbing the nape of his neck.__

 “Sorry, sorry, sorry,” his voice was so hoarse it came out as barely a whisper now. He slipped out and she whined - still peaked and desperate for release she missed him inside her. His wet, reddened lips slid sloppily down her front and Ben settled on his knees, nuzzling her belly. 

__“Mhmmm, we can go to bed,” she sighed._ _

“We will, babydoll,” he nibbled along her thigh and hoisted her legs to wrap around his neck and _whoa_ , the angle against the wall was somehow perfect to keep her balanced and Ben’s hands were on her ass; this only seemed to work when they didn’t plan for it. 

__His mouth sealed around her center, slick with both of them, and his groan rolled through her skin as he lapped gently. He pulled back to whisper “For round two” against her thigh before devoring her with his tongue._ _

__The warmth returned and started to build all the way down in her bones. Leslie breathed his name and her husband’s groans vibrated through her as he tasted them mingled together and she tugged on his hair._ _

_Okay_ , she thought, as her orgasm rocked her. _She could deal with this Star Wars stress for a few more days._


End file.
